Grimdark
by decemberblindseer
Summary: Rose Lalonde Is a imperial noble who never known her father and who's mother is always intoxicatied scientist and who flirts with heresy in there isolationed home So here is


p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"She heard the flowing water and the dull black glow /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"which was the white noise of her life. Her mother was a minor scion in the Impurium of Man. Whose linage helped found this /If the Ecclesiarchy was to be believed, /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Rose knew that lies emanateated off them like the toxic smog of hive-city that when her mother's is gone for weeks of a time she visits she hated it /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The ugly smog . The misery of which lower classes sufffred for the offense of being born in a crowed slum where dark Creatures roamed there punishing of does that there try and steal a moment of solitude our Intimacy. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"She lived away from that wretched place and in a Palace on a mountainous wedge where crystalline shining diamonds of Water streamed though the lower levels and a Library choked full of various rare and hidden tomes she suspected some where declared heretical .br /One good thing about her mother she thoughtbr /As she was reading a tome about various Xenos species and the various horrid threats the posed for mankind and the Imperium. Once the clock landed on 4:13 she carefully put the book back and rushed upstairs and the return of her mother. A tall muscled blonde women in sickingly gaudy dress with pinkish eyes and a there way she walked a clue to her favorite drink .Hello my little rose she said /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: left;"She mentally groaned her mother was a Mistress of hidden blades of words and gifts,stealthily cutting /Rose said what have you been spending all this time onbr /She grinned and said studying thingsbr /Ecclesiarch texts she inquired she put her pointer finger on her mouth her mother was a Void, of information as always/p 


End file.
